


星星花园（五）

by StrollerMM



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrollerMM/pseuds/StrollerMM





	星星花园（五）

生活中总有意外。周子瑜挺着背盯着办公室的门，目光快要把门穿透。领导刚走，老男人话说得快走得也快，临时会议的时间砸在周子瑜头上，她明白这是分内之事，心里还是觉得委屈。

凑崎纱夏的签售会就开在公司旁边的书城，她一直没在凑崎面前提这个事情，却早就想好，在签名的空白页提前写上：一直以来辛苦了，我永远在你身边。她准备在签售会快结束时再去排队，这样，凑崎看到那一行字时就不用为了后面的读者们憋着情绪。

她终归不是个优秀的爱人，现在还说不出直白的情话。第一次开签售，年轻的作家一定用笑容把热情分给所有人，如果周子瑜去了签售，把写上歉意感激和承诺的书递过去，她会露出什么表情呢？

周子瑜脸对着会议室墙上的屏幕，心思早就飘远了。

“想什么呢？”孙彩瑛趁着领导转头翻ppt跟周子瑜说话。

“没什么。”

“你今天不去纱夏姐姐会不会生气啊？”

“不会。别说了，认真开会。”

怎么会生气，凑崎根本不知道她打算去，惊喜总该有惊喜的样子。周子瑜拿起笔，在企划案上勾勾画画。

会议没有开到很晚，有同事压低了声音说，老男人要去接补习班下课的女儿，他的孩子快高考了，搞得全家人都紧张。

周子瑜恹恹地收着东西，从窗户望旁边的大商场，书城就开在里面，从三楼到五楼，占了不小的地盘。

她慢慢地走出电梯，再慢慢地把车子开出来。马路边有书城的广告，周子瑜轻轻叹口气，手机响起来，她看了一眼来电显示，很少见地，有些不耐烦。

“喂，桃姐姐。”

“你在哪儿？”

责任是沉重的东西，周子瑜从小深有体会。记忆中，小时候的她总是一个人，能照顾自己的人那时都很忙，她对着墙扔球，偶尔心里难过，力度用大了，球就弹回来得很快。有一次，小小的塑料球打翻了花瓶，瓶子磕出一个窟窿，碎片散在地上，她带着点年少的任性和委屈，没有去捡。

后来爸爸妈妈回来了，周子瑜站在花瓶边上，忍着困意等他们。顶着疲惫回家的夫妻像是在崩溃边缘，而后看到周子瑜的眼睛，又突然平静下来。

“小瑜，你不小心一次，爸爸妈妈就要多工作一会儿。你愿意爸爸妈妈多工作吗？”

那是她小时候的责任，做个乖孩子。周子瑜想自己做的很好。

“今天不是你的错，但是你如果在场也许就不会发生这种事。”

“周子瑜，你不在意一次，她就难过一次。”

她们刚刚结束一场激烈的性爱，凑崎纱夏脸上晕着不正常的红，右手用力抓着周子瑜的手腕，几乎要捏出淤痕。

今天的签售会人很多，时间持续得比之前久，排队队伍可以轻松看见尽头的时候，凑崎仔细看了几眼，签名的速度突然慢下来，又转头让保安们提前下班。

犯人有机可乘，浓而富有攻击性的味道钻进鼻腔时凑崎只觉得眩晕，有人拽住了自己的手。拉扯碰撞，凑崎的腰碰到桌角，腿上大概也青了几块，她痛得冒眼泪，恍惚间闻到平井和名井的信息素，又听到林娜琏的声音，同是omega的姐姐捂着鼻子，费劲地把她抱住。她从未如此想念周子瑜。

她希望周子瑜能马上出现在身边，清酒味驱散开陌生的气味。周子瑜也许在开着什么紧急会议，这样缺席签售会就显得顺理成章，她希望如此。也有可能，周子瑜已经回家了，那么她还需要等一会儿，从家到书城有不短的距离。

幸好，周子瑜很快来了。

窗帘拉得很紧，房间里没有开灯，周子瑜任由凑崎纱夏把她的手腕捏疼，她能感觉到凑崎右手上的经脉狰狞。

生殖器被缓慢抽离，液体一股一股流出来，omega开始发抖，周子瑜慌忙把她抱起来，接收着全然袒露的恐惧，说着对不起。

别人说的没错，今天的事情责不在她。一开始，她只是着急，凑崎不停冒汗，眼睛被一层雾蒙着，打着颤说你来了，然后林娜琏重重地问她，你怎么没有来？

你怎么没有来？

她于是把愧疚捡起。没什么道理可言，就像小时候，她也不知道那颗球会弹向何处，可是花瓶就是碎掉了，犯错的只能是她，她得为父母的难过负责。

凑崎松开了右手，手指碰着周子瑜的眉毛，又把身子向前，下巴抵在周子瑜肩上。她轻轻地蹭，胸乳贴着周子瑜的，alpha会了意，温柔地挤入，连带着周围清酒味也加重。

她把凑崎放倒在床上，往里面进了一些，慢慢挺腰，凑崎胳膊搭在眉骨上，把眼睛遮住，周子瑜手撑在旁边，埋头去亲她，柔软的穴颤动紧缩，omega开始小声地叫。

把凑崎的胳膊移开，感受到对方胸口快速的起伏，周子瑜贴得很紧，在昏暗里隐约看见凑崎通红的眼睛。心里很难受，把凑崎的腿分开了些，向着花心顶撞，体液从交合出流出来。

“你不要道歉。不是你的错。”凑崎的手从周子瑜的手腕移动到小臂，最后停在肩膀。

周子瑜停下动作，脑袋垂下去。她把凑崎翻过身，性器重新撞回去，凑崎平坦的小腹都被撑起来。突如其来的粗暴让omega脱力，上半身陷在床褥里，身后的顶弄毫无章法，她抓着床单大口喘着，唾液在惊慌中把她呛住，有一瞬间的溺水感。

宫口热情地开合，作乱的人找准时机顶进去，凑崎纱夏转过头的时候，湿润的眼睛在黑暗里很明亮，周子瑜迷迷蒙蒙地想，她会不会怀上自己的孩子。

“我永远在你身边。”没能在签售会上给你的惊喜，我现在在你耳边说给你听。

你知道，我太迟钝了。很多人说我大度，我对外人大度，对你却很自私，对你来说我大概是个坏人，哪有好人会一次次伤人心呢。

但我还是期待着，有一天，我们之间不需要道歉，不需要低头。你可以肆无忌惮地撒娇，就像以前那样，我学会好多爱人间的专属动作，学会把开心表现在嘴角，你就不必有所顾忌。我们像其他所有恩爱夫妻那样，两个人吃一个冰淇淋，围一条围巾，买很多情侣装。

做一个好爱人，这带来的责任太重了，但因为是凑崎纱夏，周子瑜愿意去承担。


End file.
